Driven by cloud computing and virtualization technology and other increasing business and consumer demands for data storage, new generations of Information Handling Systems, servers and other computer systems are increasingly demanding greater memory bandwidth capabilities. More particularly, new generations of memory devices are being introduced that provide progressively higher memory density and capacity and faster speeds, in some examples over similar sizes and footprints of prior generations of memory devices. However, as higher and more efficient performance is asked or required for memory devices, memory “No Defect Found” (NDF) rate and Error-Correction Code (ECC) errors are increasing, in some examples exponentially. Increasing error rates present a significant impact with respect to warranty costs, and may present a major challenge for quality improvement.